


Forgetting helps the pain

by Kindred



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo finds some drawings of his uncle and Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting helps the pain

Frodo saw a drawing of young Bilbo, the drawing smiled up at him and he could even see the spark in the drawing of Bilbo’s eyes. Something that the older Bilbo has lost turning his head he looked at the greyer and older version of his uncle from the drawn and watched him as he buzzed about in the kitchen. Then there was another drawing he found of Uncle Bilbo and what looked like Dwarf holding him Bilbo lovingly. He frowned as he looked at how happy Bilbo was it was a smile that Frodo hasn’t seen on his uncle well since for ever. 

He looked up to his uncle who was making a tea for them both, biting his bottom lip he moved over to the kitchen and stood looking at Bilbo and stood there holding the drawings in his hand. “Uncle when you asked me to clean the large desk I…I found these drawing.” He whispered, Bilbo looked up at him and saw the papers in his hand.   
“Frodo?” Bilbo asked as he watched his nephew moved to sit down across from Bilbo. He slide the drawing across the table and to the grey hair Hobbit. Bilbo held his heart stop as he looked down at the drawings and felt his mouth dry “I forgot they were there.” He said  
“Uncle?”  
“Frodo I wished you didn’t find these.” He said looking the drawings  
“I was planning on finding them.” He said, Bilbo looked at him with sad eyes “You didn’t say you fell in love with one of them.” sighing Bilbo put the images down looked at the bright blue sparkling eyes of his nephew.  
“You know how I told you how it ended?” He asked the brown hair Hobbit nodded “Well it’s wrong. Thorin did die… but…I was pregnant with you.” 

Frodo froze as he looked him…did he just say…he thought, Bilbo took Frodo’s hands and looked up into the blue eyes and smiled weakly “I wanted to tell you for a long time but it’s been painful, it was easier to make you believe you were my nephew. Easier for everyone here in the Shire to believe you were my nephew.” The dark hair hobbit looked at him feeling his own chest tighten as he looked at the elder Hobbit in front of him.   
“W…What happen then?” Frodo whispered  
“He was wounded and was dying there was nothing any one could do, I held onto him as he died. He forgave me Frodo for taking the stone to the elves and he died in my arms.” He whispered as he held onto his son’s hands, he smiled weakly at him “I am so sorry I took so long telling you.”  
“I wish you had told me sooner.”  
“We will see Thorin one day Frodo.”


End file.
